Halloween
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, sabe que está mal y el sentimiento de ser más indefensa que antes la inunda. La desesperación la corroe, aquel sopor en el que se haya metida es hostigante y terrorífico.


**Extensión: **785 palabras.  
**Advertencias: **crack_and_roll

**Discl****a****imer:** Fruits Basket no es mío.

_.:. Halloween .:._

─Tohru-kun ¿estás bien? ─La aludida tembló ligeramente y Shigure la miró preocupado. Ella intentó componer su mejor sonrisa y golpeó un poco sus mejillas para que el color regresara; no quería importunar a nadie.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?

Se mordió el labio, realmente no quería responder eso ya que aún no estaba del todo segura. Sentía las miradas de Kyou y Yuki en la nuca; trató de no mirarlos.

─Sí. Estoy bien Shigure-san, en serio ─contestó Tohru. La mirada de Shigure dio a entender que no le creía y se escuchó un bufido─. Estuve viendo una película de terror y fue eso. Estoy bien de verdad. ─Ninguno pareció contento con la respuesta, ella se quedo en blanco sin saber que decir.

─Oi…

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió a Kyou.

─ ¡Oh! ¡El timbre!

Se levantó y salió corriendo así, sin más. Cuando llegó no se molesto en abrir la puerta, sólo se dejó caer a un lado de ella con el brazo apretado en el pecho y la mano en el cuello. Aún tenía el corazón desbocado…

─ ¡Estoy en casa! ─gritó, puesto que había una luz encendida.

Se extrañó al ver que nadie respondía, no era propio de ellos. Caminó hacia el comedor con paso delicado y suave, previendo que seguramente alguno estaría dormido allí; después de todo últimamente estaban muy atareados. Al llegar se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie y más aún, dado la sensación de no estar sola. Apagó la luz antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Sus músculos se congelaron en el piso, no podía moverse ni siquiera parpadear; hasta sintió que su corazón se había parado. El dedo del pie se movió solo, ella no quería moverlo… Lentamente sus piernas temblorosas comenzaron a avanzar hasta el centro de la habitación y el chillido que iba a soltar se congela en su garganta.

Unas manos gélidas la reciben y su piel se eriza al sentir el aura de malvada naturaleza del extraño. Él la abraza por detrás provocando un estremecimiento en la chica. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza, y él suelta una carcajada monótona sin amago de alegría, pero lo hace como si supiera lo que ella siente y piensa.

─Estoy muy hambriento. ─Su voz suena áspera y amarga, seductora y fascinante a la vez, Tohru no piensa ni en resistirse; entiende que no es ella en particular, si no la situación. Por un segundo se alegra de que ni Kyou, ni Yuki o Shigure hayan estado en casa.

Él retira el cabello del cuello y lo acaricia suavemente. Las manos de Tohru emergen sudorosas como de un letargo y se dirigen a esa zona, él ríe divertido cuando siente a aquellas intentar protegerse. El olor salado inunda el ambiente y la delicada nariz del visitante se contrae de disgusto.

La chica está llorando, con sus lágrimas contamina aquel perfecto olor del bombeante y fuerte corazón. La siente pálida y fría, pero la adrenalina inunda sus venas. Ella se retuerce como puede intentando zafarse, decide utilizar sus poderes, para hacerlo más fácil.

El ambiente cambia, Tohru se ha vuelto incapaz de negarle nada a aquel extraño, sus manos resbalan a sus costados y ha dejado de respirar ruidosamente. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente, sabe que está mal y el sentimiento de ser más indefensa que antes la inunda. La desesperación la corroe, aquel sopor en el que se haya metida es hostigante y terrorífico.

─Te dolerá menos si no te mueves ─advierte en tono sombrío.

Algo se posa en su cuello y hace un sonido extraño, ella tarda un latido del corazón en comprender lo que sucede. El pánico hace mella en su cuerpo y él la alza; sus piernas cuelgan inertes a varios centímetros del suelo. Sus oídos no conciben otro sonido que el de la succión…

Cuando salió de aquel estado se dio cuenta que está sola, parada en medio de la estancia con la luz prendida. No sabe que hora es, ni cuánto tiempo lleva así; ni siquiera nota las voces que saludan en la entrada o cómo gritan su nombre cuando ella no contesta. Tampoco es consciente de las pisadas que se acercan a ella, tres premurosas y una medio sigilosa.

Unas manos se posan en sus hombros, y una voz que le suena desconocida dice en su oído.

─ ¡Bu! ─No alcanza a oír su propio grito porque cayó arrodillada en el suelo con un golpe seco─. ¿Tohru?

Momiji la mira con gesto culpable; en sus blancas mejillas hay rastros salinos y los cuatro hombres la miran ligeramente consternados.

─ ¿Tohru-kun? ─preguntó Shigure, ella lo mira secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas pero es demasiado tarde pues ya las han visto─. Tohru-kun, ¿estás bien?

.

PD: ¿Quieren saber quién estaba tras la puerta? Comenten =P


End file.
